Mating Marks
by I'm a Nerd and Proud
Summary: This is for Sweet Candy Mew Mews, and it is a ONE SHOT for that story. It is about the aliens, more on Emiko, Jakku, Fai, Yumiko, Rairakku, Ryuu and lastly Tsuyo. This is about before Emiko and Jakku first go to earth... BUT THIS IS FOR SWEET CANDY MEW MEWS! IF YOU MIGHT WANT TO READ THIS FIRST THEN READ SWEET CANDY MEW MEWS!


**Mating Marks**

**This is for **_**Sweet Candy Mew Mews**_**, and it is a ONE SHOT for that story. It is about the aliens, more on Emiko, Jakku, Fai, Yumiko,**** Rairakku****, Ryuu and lastly Tsuyo. **

**I kinda changed some of the story around from what Jakku was calling it and all. Tsuyo wasn't waiting for Emiko was killed. AND they were mated before he passed on. **

**(((((((((((Home is where the Heart lays)))))))))**

It was like any day really, but the beautiful girl, young Emiko was getting mated. She was beautiful that day, having her hair curled and she was just breathtaking. She wore a simple white gown, and she made sure not to wear any shoes.

The beautiful young Emiko was standing with her brother, Jakku speaking with him about what the future may hold.

Mind you, females for the aliens usually mated at the age of 14, sometimes older, sometimes younger.

"If you have a baby, can I help name him?" Jakku asked.

Emiko laughed, "And how do you know it's going to be a boy?"

Jakku smiled as he chuckled, when in walked their father. They bowed lowly. "My beautiful daughter and my warrior of a son." said their father.

The twins smiled as they blushed slightly. Emiko stood tall, "Thank you father, for coming."

"And why would I miss the day I hand my baby girl away? You're my only daughter Emiko, I will always come to see you, when I can that is." Their father said.

Their father's name was Ryuu.

Emiko smiled at that, as she turned looking at herself in the mirror, looking at her arms and neck and stomach. These were the places a mating mark would be placed, but the male got to pick of choose. "That means a lot to me, father,"

Before they could say more, Jakku floated over and then placed a crown made of grass and flowers. "Good luck little sis, you're going to need it." Jakku teased.

"Jakku!" Emiko said. "That isn't helping!"

He chuckled, "That's the point."

With that, it was time for Emiko to mate.

((((((((((The Mating)))))))

It was scary, nerve wracking to poor Emiko as she walked down the path lined with grass, flowers and tree parts. Emiko took in a deep breath as she felt the cool air reach her lungs, as she stepped towards her future.

At the end of the path was young Tsuyo, the male who had asked for Emiko's hand. Tsuyo was handsome and many females wanted him, but he only wanted Emiko.

Once she made it to him, he held out his hand and she took it. She smiled slightly at him and he smiled back. The two stood together. Tsuyo was 16 well Emiko was 14.

"We are here today to bring these two young people together." Began their leader, or better known as Kisshu. No one had ever seen Kisshu so adult like. "If anyone has anything to say that these two should not mate, speak now."

No one said anything.

Emiko smiled at Tsuyo and he smiled back at her.

As they said vows, and things like this. Finally, it was time for the kiss to end. No, it wouldn't be all the way because later that night, they would mate fully and the marks would be there.

(((((((((((((((Party time))))))))))))))))

The party began and everything was amazing. The Mew Aqua was making stuff at the party was in full swing and all the aliens were having a great time. "Emiko!" she looked over to find Jakku running towards his twin.

"Jakku," Emiko laughed, as she held onto Tsuyo's arm. "What's got you so happy?"

Tsuyo looked at his mate in law brother. "I just wanted to tell you guys this party rocks! But it needs something." Jakku said.

Emiko giggled, "And what may that be?"

Jakku grinned as a thought took over his brain, of a girl for him. Sure, he was getting close to his age to mate, you had to be at least 16 but you could date. "I know that look," Tsuyo said as he chuckled. "You want to dance with a woman."

"How did ya know?" Jakku asked as he looked at his brother in law.

Tsuyo looked at Emiko, and smiled. "I shared the same look not too long ago, till I found Emiko-san,"

"Oh Tsuyo-kun," Emiko said as she blushed brightly.

Jakku nodded as he chuckled. "Well have fun sis!"

Emiko smiled as she watched her brother walk off. She shook her head as she smiled; kissing Tsuyo's cheek and Tsuyo kissed her cheek in return.

_~Later~_

_**4 Months later, **_Emiko was rushing back and forth to the bathroom, puking her guts out as she groaned. She had went to the healer, and found out she was pregnant, 2 months pregnant, to be on the dot. She had tried to tell Tsuyo, but she couldn't find a way to. She groaned as she rubbed her forehead.

_How am I going to tell Tsuyo-kun? _Emiko thought sadly. _He's going to be so mad! _

Right then, Tsuyo walked into the room and wondered where his mate was since she wasn't in the living room. "Emiko," He called her name.

Emiko popped her head from the bathroom, and her heart skipped a beat. "Tsuyo-kun,"

"There you are!" Tsuyo said cheerfully. He walked over to her, and she wrapped her arms around his neck well his went around her waist. You could easily see the mating mark on her neck that was almost purplish reddish. There was one on Tsuyo's neck as well.

The mark formed something along the lines of a ghostly heart. It had winds wrapping around it, and the same one formed on Tsuyo's neck.

Emiko smiled weakly at him as Tsuyo looked so happy. "Ready to go?"

"I can't Tsuyo…" Emiko said softly.

"Why?" Tsuyo asked hurt.

She met his eyes. "I'm pregnant."

**A few Weeks LATER**

Emiko was ready to finally put an end to her fighting days, she was carrying Tsuyo's baby and she needed to keep this baby safe. She found out she was carrying a little girl, which Tsuyo and her named "Rairakku."

Rairakku was named after Tsuyo's younger sister, who was sad not to make it. She was sick, and Tsuyo wanted to name their daughter after their sister.

Emiko just didn't know that Rairakku would die faster….

_**With Tsuyo, **_he was seeing his little sister and he smiled at her. "Hey sis…." He whispered.

Rairakku looked up and smiled at her older brother. "Hey,"

"Guess what?" Tsuyo asked. She whispered a what? He grinned. "Emiko is pregnant – with a little girl. We named her after you."

Rairakku smiled at that as she looked at her brother. "I'm so glad…." A coughing fit took over.

Then, there was an earthquake, and Tsuyo got worried as he went to grab his younger sister and Rairakku was starting to puke. Everything happened so fast as he tried to get his sister out…then when they finally got out and he saw his mate, Emiko, he knew then that he wasn't going to make it because the next thing that happened was a rock slid happened and crushed both brother and sister.

Emiko had wide eyes as tears formed. "TSUYO!"

Tsuyo was killed, along with his sister, Rairakku.

Emiko felt her world had just…._stopped_. Her mate was dead. She was carrying his baby. You couldn't mate a second time, and once you mate, you are a part of that person. She felt like her soul had just _died_.

_Tsuyo….is dead? _She thought it over and over but it wouldn't sit in her head.

Jakku took Emiko back home, but his sister was just too still….

She thought and thought, but she couldn't come to terms that her mate, her _Tsuyo _was dead.

_**Then, a few months later, **_when she went into labor, Emiko couldn't help but cry for her lost mate. The labor was mostly unknown because her mind was somewhere else, with Tsuyo. When the baby was born, she couldn't help but look over the little girl who had fire red hair, which came from her uncle Jakku. Rairakku also had her eyes…well, her _father's _eyes. The baby looked like her mother in the shape of her face.

Rairakku screamed out, and Jakku who was by her side, grinned at the baby. "Isn't she the cutest, Emiko-chan?"

Emiko nodded, "She is."

"What's wrong?" Jakku asked.

"Tsuyo should be here, begging to hold her, Jakku. I miss him." Emiko said. She broke down crying, and the nurse took the baby to clean her up. "He should be with me, grinning and cooing at Rairakku!"

Jakku rubbed her shoulder. "It will be alright, I know it will."

Still, when Emiko got to hold Rairakku again, she wouldn't let her baby go. She _**couldn't**__ let the last thing of Tsuyo _go.

_**Still, when her daughter turned 3, **_Emiko was out training again since the planet needed someone to go to earth to reclaim it. Emiko was trying to get to go – be the first girl to go! Rairakku was going to stay with her father, Ryuu.

Jakku was also training and made some enemies at school; Fai and Yumiko.

Sure, Yumiko had a small crush on Jakku but she didn't want a relationship just yet. Fai was into some other girls; well he was what you would call a 'playboy'.

So anyway, Jakku had gotten into a fight with Fai that day, and something happened. Jakku's fire got involved and so did Fai, but with his water. The thing was, Emiko was letting Rairakku play outside. Emiko had been having a hard day, and she lost control of her fire as well, and poor Rairakku was caught in between.

The girl was sure to die…..

But, a young man with the name of Takeo came and saved the little girl. Sure, she had a few burns here and there, and she needed to get some healers help. That day, she met her knight after almost 4 years without Tsuyo.

Takeo had these gray stormy eyes. He was tall and easily seen as a warrior. His hair was cut shortly, and it was sticking out _everywhere_. Takeo's hair also was navy blue. He was an alien.

Emiko moved over towards him, and her eyes grew at the sight of him. He smiled at her. "Is she yours?"

Emiko nodded as Rairakku was taken to the healers, along with Takeo.

She noticed that he too had a mating mark, and she blinked. "Umm…I'm Emiko," She began. "Thank you for saving my Rairakku."

Takeo looked over. "No problem, I'm Takeo by the way."

She learned that Takeo had had a mate, but she had died in the rock slid, and Emiko found out as well that she was killed in the same one Tsuyo was in, along with his sister. It burned her heart.

_**The Day she Leaves for Earth, **_Emiko and Jakku were going to earth! Emiko had asked her father, Ryuu and Takeo to take care of Rairakku for her. Emiko and Takeo had slowly started to date, sure they could never mate but they did share a love and a lose only the other knew of. So they fell slowly for each other.

Rairakku kissed her mother's cheek before Emiko left. Takeo waved her off as he held Rairakku in his arms. She just smiled, Emiko did.

_I will always have a place in my heart, for Tsuyo, _She thought. _But I need to move on, for Rairakku…and Takeo cares for me. He understands me. _

**The End**

**Review for me? Please? I'll have the last chapter for SCMM up soon! K? BYE!**

**Nerdy~**


End file.
